


System Error

by DEATHBERRY



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, droid!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATHBERRY/pseuds/DEATHBERRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux is not a sentimental man, and falling in love is beneath him. Still, he falls for that boy, who is too bright, too innocent, too many things that are not him. Armitage Hux is a cold cruel calculating man, who tears everything in his path down ruthlessly and gives everyone nothing in return, but when his NCO comes back from a mission with a second-hand pleasure droid that looks kinda like that boy, he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>In which Hux is a sentimental engineer, and Kylo is a fucked up pleasure droid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing sci-fi and technical stuff, but let's see how far i can take this baby. Again, English is not my first language so feel free to correct me. :)

Hux first met the boy when he was only a cadet, 22, Mechanical Engineering major and half way through his fifth year of the Academy his father ran. It's his last year and he would be a Second Lieutenant soon enough. He's a skinny little thing with a neatly combed red hair that his father was ashamed of – because it’s his mother’s coloring, and she’s a grade A whore who left him here to rot – and made sure not to mention about him much, which was good. He got himself this far without his father's help. That's what he kept telling himself anyway when he curled into himself on the corner of his bedroom's floor, trying to protect his head and abdomen from his father’s beating. (Stupid, he knew, _as if_ Commandant Brendol Hux would hit where the bruises could be visible.)

It's the day Leia Organa visited the campus.

She was still a senator back then, fiercely shaping the galaxy into something more chaotic. He loved how determined she was, but hated her idea, like everybody else living in the Outer Rim, who would probably not get any benefit from her Democracy and Capitalism and other bullshits that she claimed would bring peace to the galaxy. The feeling was probably mutual. She didn't love his father's idea about his Junior Military Program that aimed for kids no lesser than 5 years old to start military training so they could be programed to be a good obedient soldier in their early stage of life either, and she's not afraid to let the whole galaxy know by voicing it every couple of months during the Senate meeting. Her visit here was for her to find more reasons to shut the place down. Everyone knew this since the first day the itinerary of her visiting was announced to the cadets so they could behave themselves while she was here. Hux couldn't care less, of course. There's only a few months left for him here anyway.

There's no mention about her family coming with her, so Hux was kinda surprised when he was called to his father's office on the day of her visit and found himself standing face to face with the Senator and a boy, no more than 18, with short black hair and a strange small braid who he remembered vaguely from the evening holo news that was her son, but couldn't recall his name. Hux gave him no mind and held his head high with back ramrod straight, saluting both her and his father sharply.

“Ah, there he is. Our brightest future,” his father said. He spat the words out like they're a curse, like Hux was a curse. Hux made sure he didn't flinch from that and looked straight ahead. 

“You want to see me, sir?”

“Yes, cadet. This is Senator Organa's son - Ben,” Commandant Hux said as he politely gestured his hand to the boy who gave him a curious look. “I want you to show him around the campus.” 

Hux gave the boy a glance before snapped his attention back to his father who now turned to assure the Senator that the boy would be safe with him and he would have more fun walking around the place than stuck in the meeting room the whole day with them anyway. Hux doubted that. He's not a fun guy to hang around with, and he didn't have friends, but he kept that comment to himself and confirmed his father, “yes, sir.”

Senator Organa gave him the look as if trying to figure him out before she turned to speak something to her son, too soft for him to hear. The boy was young, but he's several inches taller than his mother. He gave her a nod before walked toward Hux, who just realized that he's also a couple of inches shorter than the boy. He's not afraid, of course. He dealt with men twice bigger and thrice meaner than this Core World boy before.

“Shall we get going then?” Ben asked brightly.

Hux nodded curtly and said, “yes, please follow me this way, sir.”

He gave his father and the Senator a sharp salute one more time before he turned around and walked out of the room.

The hallway on this side of the building was empty and quiet as it always was since the whole floor was housed only the offices of the commissioned officers teaching here, and they rarely used them.

“Is there anything particular you want to see around here, sir? Or you want to look around first?” Hux asked without glancing back to his guest, forming a vague plan in his head and creating a list of places where he could take the boy to see. His boots made a loud click sound on the wooden floor of this too quiet hallway, and he didn't care whether the boy could catch up with his stride or not. It's not his problem, although it would be if the boy told his father that. Hux told himself he didn't care anyway.

“Why are you so formal with me? Call me Ben, and I don't wanna look around. Let's go outside the wall,” Ben said as he strode up to be in front of him, walking backward with a cocksure smile on his weird featured face. His ears were too big, his mouth was too wide and his nose was too long, but overall he's one good-looking boy, still. Hux wouldn't admit that out loud, of course. 

“We can't, sir. Being outside the academy during this time is not allow,” Hux said, voice crisp and refusing to be casual with the boy who kept looking at him as if there's something amusing about him, which was a lie or else his father would be more proud of him.

Ben cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms over his wide but still thin chest. The boy was tall, but he was still lanky, like every teenager would be when their body didn't fill out just yet.

“Say who?” he asked stubbornly.

“It's the rule here,” Hux answered, ending a conversation with a firm voice. He refused to ask the boy to step away and looked straight ahead as if there wasn't this awkward boy walking backward in front of him. 

“Alright,” Ben mumbled disappointedly and turned around to walk behind him again.

“What should I call you? I don't think you tell me your name yet,” Ben asked from behind. He's sulking Hux was sure of that.

“Please call me Hux, sir,” he replied and the boy gave him a soft hum in return.

Their journey was quiet and more pleasant after that.

 

*

 

However, they, somehow, ended up outside the wall of the academy during a restricted hour, eventually.

“I don't think this is a good idea, sir,” Hux said as he followed Ben into the crowded market square, trying not to lost sight of him.

For once, Arkanis sky was bright blue and clear of rain, and Hux couldn't help himself to enjoy the warm from the barely shown sun on his pale skin that wasn't covered by his black uniform. People kept giving him odd look as they all knew it's not the time for the school to be over yet, and he wondered if someone would tell his father about this.

“No, they won't.”

“What?” Ben turned to look at him over his shoulder and reached a hand back to grab his wrist, pulling him around to his will. Hux tried to get himself free, but the boy didn’t seem to notice that. 

“They won't tell your father about us sneaking around.”

“How?” Hux knew he must look really stupid with mouth hanging open and eyes wide like this as Ben smirked with a little mischief in his brown bronze eyes.

“You're thinking too loud. I can hear you thinking even from the space. You're thinking too much about your father too.”

Hux's skin on his wrist where the boy was touching felt burn after the answer. He tried to pull his wrist free, and still couldn't success, but Ben did stop walking, letting the crowd walk pass them and finally bodily turned to look at him with curious eyes. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, sounding genuinely concern, and that made Hux was angry even more. (He's scared, but being angry was a better option.)

“Witch,” Hux hissed, but Ben just shrugged and used his other hand to scratch his cheek sheepishly.

“Well, that's a really old word, isn't it?” He gave Hux a rueful smile with big innocent eyes as if expecting him to laugh along, but when he didn’t even give in to that, Ben’s face fell and his broad shoulders dropped. “It's called a Jedi,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Liar,” Hux spat. “There's no such thing as a Jedi. They're all extinct.”

“Apparently, they're not. I'm not really good at being a Jedi so me doesn't count, but there's my uncle and also his little apprentices,” Ben said, shrugging and looking defeat when Hux was not impressed with the list. “Look," he sighed, "can we not do it here? I need to find something for Poe and little Rey before we get back. I promise them something pretty from Arkanis.” 

Hux hated the way he made Arkanis sound like this dull planet full of rain all year long didn't smell like mud and wet skin everywhere he went, like this planet was worth a visit. It's not, and Hux hated this place more than he hated other cadets. He gave his wrist a hard tug, trying, once again, to pull himself free, but it didn't even budge and Ben didn't even look annoyed as if he didn't even notice Hux attempt to pull free. He gave the boy a glare instead.

“I'm sorry sir,” he said, trying not to sound mocking but failed miserably, “but there's nothing pretty here in Arkanis for you and your friends.” 

Instead of looking upset, Ben gave him a curious look. He cocked his head to the side like a confused oversized puppy and then he smiled, bright and innocent, putting the sun to shame and gave Hux a burn on his cheeks redder than the hottest day of the year. 

“There's you here,” he said, giving Hux's wrist a little squeeze. “I've already found something pretty for myself. I just need two more for my friends.”

For some strange reasons, Hux had a strong urge to burst into tears.

 

*

 

After a few visits, they, somehow, ended up having sex, eventually.

Like all the things they did in these past few weeks that Senator Organa kept visiting the planet, Hux let the boy do what he wanted eventually. It's raining that day. They were at the city square and Ben was giddy.

The funny thing about the Organa family visit was it had never rained even once during their visit, not even a drizzle.

“Why are you so happy?” he asked, long giving up being formal with this boy.

Ben sniggered softly to himself, spreading his arms wide and spinning around in circle with his face turned up to the sky. It's a beautiful sight, and Hux drank it in, keeping it deep in his mind so he could look back at it when everything didn't feel this bright anymore. (When the boy left again, his mind whispered, but he ignored it like he always did.) 

“Because it's raining and I like rain,” Ben answered, and he had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from saying something stupid (like, 'then stay here forever and don't ever leave.') Hux crossed his arms behind his back, standing in a perfect parade rest position and watched that silly boy dancing in the rain, trying hard not to show anyone how he adored that boy so fucking much these days. His father would not be pleased, and he didn't want to deal with his father's wrath.

“Are you quite done now? We should head back to the Academy,” he said, feigning to be irritated. His wet uniform was heavy and there's water inside his boots.

Ben laughed and walked back to Hux. His brown eyes crinkled a little when he smiled like this, and Hux wouldn't admit to anyone that he liked it. The boy put his elbows down on Hux's shoulders and leaned his face close, too close. If Hux was a bigger and braver man, he would push the boy away and demand the explanation, but he wasn't. He let the boy bumped their nose together while smiling wickedly into his eyes.

“If the next words are to fuck you brainless,” he said softly and Hux couldn't help blushing, “yes, I'm quite done now.”

Hux opened his mouth to say something, but he got a kiss instead.

 

* 

 

The next thing he knew, Hux was back in his dorm, on his hands and knees in his top bunk and had Ben Organa's cock buried deep inside him. His roommate was still in class and wouldn't come back any time soon. He told Ben exactly that and the boy made use of it by thrusting into him torturously slow. They still had their soaked clothes on, and the sound of his metal belt buckle that moved every time Ben thrusted forward was too loud in this too quiet room. Hux didn't dare making any sound. He didn't even breathe. (He couldn’t stop thinking about his father. What if the commandant knew? What if the cadet next room saw them walking in here together and told his father? He wanted to say he’s sorry to be this scared, but he’s too scared to even say that out loud.) 

“C'mon, it’s okay,” Ben whispered, bending down to give him a kiss on the back of his neck. “Sweetheart, breathe for me please.”

Hux wanted to lash out, wanted to tell the boy to stop being gentle and just fuck him, because he's no one sweetheart. He's not sweet, he's not soft and he's definitely not pretty. He didn't deserve to be treated like one. Hux gulped down the lump in his throat and breathed as he was told.

“That's it. You're so good to me. So good,” he cooed and thrusted in harder.

Hux's arms gave out and he ended up with his chest flatted down on the mattress and his ass high in the air, to be used as will. He still didn't make any sound as he pressed his face onto the pillow, biting his own lips and letting the soft synthetic fabric inside the pillow swallow the hitch in his breath. Ben grabbed his hip with both hands and started pounding into him like he wanted him to; carelessly hard and fast. 

It ended too fast, like when it started. Hux came first with Ben's large hand on his cock. His lips were a bloody mess because he bit them too hard. Ben came inside him a few more hard thrusts later with a low growl next to his ear before he slumped forward, smothering Hux with his weight and panting hard onto his skin.

“We should take off the clothes,” Ben mumbled as he finally pulled himself out and rolled to lie on the side.

They should, Hux thought, because he wanted to feel Ben's skin on his skin. He wanted to be able to remember how warm it was when the day was cold and it's hard to breathe. Still, he's glad they didn't take the clothes off, or else he wouldn't want the boy to leave. Hux turned to lie on his side, facing the wall instead of the boy lying next to him. The bunk was small, and it's a tight squeeze for two bodies.

“You should leave,” he said.

The air in the room stilled for a moment. He felt Ben's eyes on his back, analysing him and reading his thought like he always did when he though Hux didn't notice, but eventually there's a movement from another side of the bed. Hux didn't turn to see what Ben was doing. Even when he felt the boy climbing out of his bunk, he still didn't move. (If he moved, just one bit, he's afraid he wouldn't let the boy leave and would beg and beg and beg for him to stay longer and _pleasedon'tleavemehere_ , and that wouldn't do.) 

Ben left without goodbye.

Hux lied there on his bunk in his wet uniform, stubbornly refused to move even when his roommate came back from class and told him to go change. It didn't pay well, of course. He's sick with pneumonia the next day and couldn't go to see Ben off when his mother visit was over as he usually did.

Hux realised after a few months that this would be last time the Organas ever set foot on this shit hole of the planet.

 

*

 

The last time he heard Ben Organa's name was in the evening holo news on his last day at the Academy. His final project - Design and Fabrication of Solar Based System for Long Length Armament - was saved and secured in his datapad, ready to be handed to his supervisor after he's done with dinner, which he skipped for several nights now. He looked up to the screen, like every cadet eating in the canteen when he heard the name.

Ben Organa was kidnapped and assumed dead after the massacre at the Jedi temple. 

Hux threw up that night, and he cried and cried and cried.

He deleted that name from his memory after that.

                                                                      

*


	2. Chapter 2

He knew this place.

He’s been here several times when he’s a child, trying to hide so his father could not find him and beat him until there’s no tears left to cry. He’s tired of crying his eyes out and begging with blood staining on his teeth, but he could not help it. It hurt, and his bruises seemed to never heal. He used to wish that one day someone might notice those blacks and blues on his pale skin and took him away from here, but no one ever did, so he stopped wishing and started working his damnedest to leave this place himself.

The trees here were high, looking almost as if they were touching the sky, and their thick branches fanned out as far as they could go, casting shadow onto the path covered with soft green moss and twisted old roots. There’s always a quiet sound of the rain pattering to be heard in this place, although he barely felt the wetness of it since the branches were so dense the rain hardly got through. He tilted his head up, trying to find a gloomy blue sky of Arkanis, but all he could see was the green of the leaves swaying lazily from the gentle wind and soft drizzle. He watched them move, wondering to himself whether it was time for dinner yet. He could still see the light from the Mansion from the corner of his eyes, and he decided to turn his back to it and walked further down the unused path blanketed with fallen leaves.

“Hey,” someone called, and he immediately stopped in place.

He knew that voice too.

He used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose, trying to make himself look presentable enough even though his cadet uniform was a little rumpled and had blood staining on the collar, but it’s not enough. He put his fingers through his hair, combing it back in place and tried to straighten his uniform, smoothing all the wrinkles out with both shaky hands. His split lips were still bleeding, and he used his sleeve to mop it up in vain. It’s still not good enough, and the uniform was suffocating him, choking him, making him want to burst into tears.

Crying was tiresome, but, somehow, he just didn't know what else to do.

“It’s alright.”

There’re hands cupping both of his cheeks, and they were the warmest thing in this dreadful planet that’s never warm enough for him. He looked up, and saw a pair of big brown eyes that belonged to the boy he adored so fucking much it hurt. The boy smiled, showing his crooked teeth and a twinkle in his eyes, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He missed this boy so, so much.

“Hi,” the boy greeted in his soft voice that he still remembered.

“Please don’t leave me here,” he begged, clinging to the boy’s wrists like a scared little child who’s constantly on the verge of tears. “You promise me the stars,” he said, swallowing back tears and trying not to choke. It’s hard, but it’s nothing new. “You promise me a life with you.”

He sounded pathetic now, and he’s afraid the boy would feel that way about him too. He didn't want to give the boy any fucking idea of how he was such a weak child who seemed to never stop being in tears and decided he’s not good enough to be with. He wasn't worth much, he _knew_  that. His father had already told him that million of times, but he would die trying for this boy.

He adored that boy too much.

“Armie,” the boy sighed as if he’s tired of him begging, of him being a child clinging to the childish promises that had never been real, and it broke something inside of him. “It’s time to wake up, sweetheart.”

The boy pushed him away and he fell back into his seat, startling awake with an audible gasp and a throbbing heart. His eyes, embarrassingly wide, darted around, looking for something green and a pair of deep bronze eyes he didn't know he still missed so fucking much after all these years. He saw none of those, of course. All he could see was a dull cargo hold of the Sentinel-class shuttle with seating rows occupied by ‘troopers from several squadrons of his appointed unit.

Hux let a gentle sound of the engine humming and the Stormtroopers’ white armours clinking calm him down. They’re the sounds he came to familiar with, even though the engine mechanism of this shuttle was not quite as complicated as the last Star Destroyer he’s stationed and it’s not exactly sound the same. He breathed deep before slowly exhaled, seeing his own breath forming in the air.

They’re almost there, then.

His right shoulder ached from where he slumped against the shuttle’s cold metal wall and his uniform hat was a little bit askew to the side. He slowly righted himself to sit straight in the stiff plastic seat and moved his hat back in place. The row of seats opposite of him was blessedly empty as well as the three seats next to him, so there’s no ‘trooper seeing him sighed and used the back of his hand rubbing at his tired eyes.

Hux couldn't remember when was the last time he dreamed of Arkanis. He’s never missed it, of course. He fought tooth and nail to be on whichever Star Destroyer that would accept him and take him away from there the fastest after all. Hux had never looked back, not even once. 

“Captain,” one of the troopers called from the end of the seating. Her helmet was already in place and she had a standard issued black rucksack slinging over her shoulders. Hux acknowledged the call with a little incline of his head as he turned to look at the trooper with the corner of his eyes and a lifted eyebrow, “yes?”

“We're landed, sir,” the trooper reported. 

Hux nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you to her before dismissing her with a small flick of his hand. She saluted him sharply as she was trained and walked back to stand with her squadron at the ramp doors, orderly waiting for the ramp to be lowered.

Hux watched the troopers running around the cargo hold, trying to get themselves ready for the landing before he finally got up from his seat. The leather of his boots creaked after several hours of unmoving. The hem of his greatcoat fell softly onto the ground once he fully stood on his height. He bended down to grab his own standard issued rucksack from under the seat then swinging it over one of his shoulders. Funny enough that all his belongings, after spending 5 years on several Star Destroyers, could be kept in one small standard issued rucksack (and 5 Sentinel-class shuttles, if you also included his appointed Stormtrooper unit), but he also left the planet where he spent his whole life with all his belongings kept in this same regulated-size rucksack (minus the shuttles and the trooper unit, of course), so he shouldn’t be surprised by this anymore. They were all he had now – a rucksack full of foolish personal possessions that he seemed to be unable to part with and 5 Sentinel-class shuttles packed with all the Stormtroopers (375 troopers including Phasma’s squadron which was still on their latest mission and would follow them here shortly) of his appointed commanding unit.

Hux adjusted his hat again as he watched the doors slid open and the ramps being lowered to the landing area. The wind from outside immediately stole all the warm in the cargo hold once the ramps on both sides of the shuttle were fully down. He unconsciously pulled his black leather gloves tighter to his hands. It’s so cold he could hardly breathe, and Hux instantly hated this place.

He craved a cigarra.

He waited until all the troopers got out of the shuttle before walking down the ramp. They all made way for him, standing at attention in a neat row after row like a perfect little solider they were conditioned to be. He’s proud of every one of them.

The howling wind could still be heard inside the hangar, and it echoed around the area like a haunting ghost. The running engines from the shuttles drew the snow into the hangar bay, and it drifted lazily in the air like a dust in a permanently closed room. Somehow, it reminded him of the time he spent in the Mansion’s old library that was filled with endless list of Imperial era books. It suffocated him the same way, he guessed.

There’s nothing special about this dull hangar bay standing against the biting wind and freezing snow, except the man who stood in front of a group of Snowtroopers. He was in a white lab coat and a pair of glasses that was so thick it made his eyes comically big. His salt and pepper short hair was tousled by the freezing wind and some parts of his coat were damped by the melted snow, but it didn't make him look any less intimidated.

Hux was not afraid, of course. The way this man held his head up high and looked down his beaky nose at Hux told him that this man was probably the one in charge here. 

Not anymore, obviously.

“Captain Hux,” the man said in the way of greeting. He didn't offer Hux his hand so he didn't bother to offer his either. “Welcome to Starkiller Base.”

What a tasteless name, Hux thought, but he didn't have a heart to say it aloud. He crossed his hands behind his back, using the advantage of his height to literally look down at the man in front of him and didn't make any effort to be any friendlier by greeting the man back.

“My name is Azaleh Manvev. I’m to assist you with this project,” the man continued as he used his hand to push the glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Your troopers will be housed in building F4 and F5. They’ll be taken there shortly.”

Azaleh turned to speak quietly with one of his troopers who was probably a squadron leader. Once he’s done with his order, he looked back at Hux and said, “please follow me, Captain. I’ll bring you to your assigned quarter,” before started walking inside the building.

“Where’re the other scientists?” he asked as he followed the man deeper into the building, taking in every tiny detail he could get his eyes on.

Azeleh gave him a glance over his shoulder. “Most of them was out with the surveying teams a couple of days ago. We are looking for a perfect continent to start the digging, but we haven’t found any location that promising enough so far,” he sighed, and then regretfully added, “we’re behind schedule, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately indeed,” Hux mumbled, and said nothing more until he reached his assigned quarter located on the second floor of the right wing. It’s bigger than his quarter in his last Star Destroyer he’s stationed, with a newer facility and the actual sunlight pouring in from a big window, but he didn't appreciate any of that at all.

Hux wanted his stars and the endless darkness of the galaxy.

Azeleh didn't walk inside when he stepped in and put his rucksack onto the table in the middle of the room, sitting in front of the clear  glass window and facing the door so he could greet his visitors once they’re invited to get in. On his right was the door to another room – his sleeping quarter, probably – but he ignored it for now and walked to stand in front of the window, hands clasping in place behind his back. All he could see was a blindingly white of the snow stretching out as far as the land could go until it touched a gloomy sky. The sunlight that came through the clear glass was faint, but it still made his pale skin that hadn't been touched with the actual sunlight for 5 years warm, nonetheless.

“Do you want any more assistance, Captain?” Azeleh asked from in front of the room. 

“Call every surveying team back tonight,” he said without looking back, and he could see the man frowned from the dim reflection on the window glass.

“But, Captain, we ––”

“I want their full report about the progress of this project from each sector tomorrow morning, and,” he turned his face to the side a little to look at Azeleh with the corner of his eyes over his shoulder, “as a Chief Engineer of this project appointed by General Wilker, everyone will report to me from now on. Understood?”

Azeleh’s mouth sets into a hard line as he glared at him and answered curtly, “yes, captain,” then added, “anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Hux turned his head back to look outside of the window once again, “but I hope you can give me a tour around the base before dinner.”

“Certainly, Captain. Have a good rest,” he said through his clenched teeth, sticking his nose in the air arrogantly and turned to leave, but he stopped short before he could close the door and walk away. “By the way,” he said, “your father called. He requested you to return his call once you arrived at the base.”

Brilliant.

 

*

 

Hux intentionally forgot about the call. He spent several hours unpacking his bag and setting in his quarter, and several more walking around the base with Azeleh Manvev, who grudgingly gave him a tour around the area. The base was 90% done, the scientist told him. Most of the major facilities – 3 hangars, 5 amenities for the troopers and working droids, sanitation infrastructure, communication tower, commissioned officers’ and scientists’ living quarters and the main control room – were already completed and ready to operated.

“We’re understaff at the moment, Captain,” Azeleh said when he’s asked about the overall progress of the project. “There’s not enough droid for the construction going on around the planet. General Wilker will send more droids to assist the project once he considers this project is worth the Order’s resources,” 

“And that’s why I’m here,” Hux muttered under his breath as he oversaw the shuttle of the first surveying team that came back from their expedition docking in the hangar bay from the control room above the landing area. He didn't know the old General personally since he’s not station in the flagship of the First Order fleet, but he didn't think it’s impossible to charm the old man so he could get what he wanted and left this dreadful planet with, hopefully, a higher rank. 

He could be quite charming, if it’s required.

“The dinner’s probably ready,” Azeleh said as he looked down at the watch worn around his wrist. “Please follow me this way, Captain. We might hear what this team find in the mess hall.”

After dinner and an interesting conversation with the surveying team, there came Phasma and her squadron. She marched into the mess hall with her troopers trailing behind like puppies following their mother and not wanting to lose sight of her. Their white armors were tattered and stained in some parts, but they all seemed to have a good spirit, which was a good sign of a successful mission.

“Captain Hux,” she addressed, her voice loud in the sudden quiet mess hall. All eyes were on her tall figure and her squadron.

Hux excused himself from his companion at the dinner table before leaving his seat.

“Sergeant Phasma,” Hux greeted. “I’m glad to see you arrive here safe and well.”

She shruged as she pulled her troopers helmet off her head, showing him her wide mischief grin and bright blue eyes. Her short platinum blond hair was disheveled from wearing the helmet and there’s a trace of dried sweat on her skin, but otherwise, she seemed fine enough.

“The mission?” he asked.

“All clear, sir. The problem at the mine was dissolved, and we lost none of the troopers.”

“Perfect,” he muttered, mentally adding writing a report about the successful mission into his today to-do list that kept getting longer and longer as the day went by.

“We got something for you, Captain. It’s already moved to your quarter,” she said then winked cheekily when he started to frown.

“On what occasion, if I may ask, Sergeant.”

“Let’s say it’s a congratulations gift from us troopers for your promotion. We chose the prettiest one for you, of course.”

There’s a giggle coming from the troopers behind her, but when he glared at them, they’re all perfectly standing at attention. Hux returned his eyes back to his Sergeant who had a suspicious grin plastered on her face.

“It’s not going to explode, isn’t it?” he scowled, eyeing her warily.

“Of course not,” she said, her voice raised a little higher than normal. “It’s harmless. We hope it’ll help you entertain yourself while being stationed planetside. I was told we’re gonna be here for a very long time.”

“A very long time indeed,” he murmured, suppressing the urge to massage his temple to chase away the headache starting to form at the side of his skull. With a sigh, he dismissed her and her squadron, telling them to find something to eat and get some rest. Hux went back to the table, spending more time than he expected with the surveying team, listening to their hypothesises about the planet's surface and the strength of its core. By the time he’s done with them, it’s almost midnight, as per the chronometer hanging above the mess hall’s door. Hux bided them goodnight and left to his quarter.

He still craved a cigarra.

“You’re late.”

Hux startled at the sound that immediately boomed once he stepped inside his dimly lit room. He instinctively reached for his blaster at his hip, but it wasn't there. He staggered back until his back hit the closed door before barking into the dark room, “light’s 70 percent!” (And there’s his bloody blaster, lying uselessly on the desk when he needed it.)

There’s a man sitting on the floor at the corner of his room. His black robe was tattered and frayed around the edge. The cowl was pulled low, hiding his face in the shadow. The stranger slowly moved to stand up with a strange whirling noise, and his height and muscle under that worn-out robe made Hux itch to reach out for his blaster, but he didn't dare taking his eyes off the stranger. 

He’s not afraid, of course.

“You are in the officer’s living quarter,” he snapped. “I ask you to leave this instant.”

“But Phasma said I could wait here,” the man argued, childishly, if he might say. “Are you Captain Armitage Hux?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m supposed to be your congratulations gift,” the man said as he pulled his cowl back, uncovering his face. “I was called Kylo, and I’m to be your personal pressure droid.”

Hux was so fucked.

 

*

 

It took a while for Phasma to answer her comlink.

“Captain!” she bellowed, drunkenly and unnecessarily loud, and there’s an even louder cheer from a group of people, who sounded equally drunk, following her greeting as a background noise. Probably the members of his unit, Hux guessed. “You like your present, I hope.”

“About that present,” he drawled, glancing over his shoulder to the said present that slouched on his chair, sprawling its long limbs out. All he could see was the back of the mop of messy black hair. It’s longer than he remembered, he wanted to think, but he chased that thought away as fast as it came. “Where did you find it?”

He couldn't think like that. He’s too scared to think like that.

“The mine,” she answered. “There’re 7 of them. The workers said some traders traded them for food and supplies last week. I let Tool tinkered with one of them on the way here, and he said most of the parts inside those droids were top notch. They’re probably stolen from the Core World.”

“That’s the more reasons we shouldn’t keep them here,” he hissed before hurriedly turned back to look outside the window when the familiar brown bronze eyes glanced over his way. Even the colour was the same, and Hux could not stand that.

“They are just a pleasure droid. What harm can they do,” she argued. “Tool already examined all of them, and you know he’s the best mechanic in our unit. We even gave you the prettiest of the seven; you should be grateful, Captain.”

“Phasma,” he sighed, clenching his fist tight so he wouldn't reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon, Captain!” she cried, “you need a companion, but admit it, you’re a terrible person and people hate you.”

Wasn't that sting, Hux thought as he swallowed back his exasperated sigh and continued to listen to her venting patiently.

“I don’t care if you’re not gonna have sex with it, but just keep the droid, yeah? At least it’s gonna love you anyway, no matter how arrogant you are.”

“Aren’t you brave, Sergeant,” he said dryly.

“Of fucking course, I’m brave! Otherwise you won’t have me for your NCO, will ya,” she laughed merrily before cutting the line off.

Hux watched his comlink disconnected in disbelieve that his hand-picked NCO could possibly treat him – her direct commanding officer – like this. (Phasma took shit from no one so he guessed she probably could.) There’s a deep snort from behind his back, and when he turned around, he found Kylo standing in front of him.

The droid had a familiar face of the boy who he used to adore so fucking much (still adore so fucking much), and he couldn't stand that. It’s been 5 years, and somehow he still could remember all the little detail that was made into the boy named Ben Organa – his too big ears, his too large nose, his fat lips, his moles speckling all over his tanned skin like a constellation.

And wasn't that pathetic.

“So, Captain,” the droid sneered, spitting his title out mockingly as he walked closer, “what of use I can be for you tonight?”

The droid was a bit taller than him, and he used those significant 2 inches to loom over Hux, backing him up against the window with a bulkier frame. Hux wanted to tell the droid to get off his face, but he was lost in those dark brown eyes and a familiar face.

Hux choked up and couldn't find anything smart to say. (All he could think of was I’m sorry and I’ll do better for you this time and _pleasedon’tleavemehereagain_ , and that wouldn't do.)

He watched the droid knelt in front of him with a smirk plastered on his full lips and a mischief in his big eyes that never left Hux’s face even for a second. Large hands held his hip in place, pinning him against the glass.

“Let’s do something simple tonight, yeah?” the droid suggested, nimble fingers unbuckling his belt deftly. “I was told I’m a good sucker, by the way.”

Kylo unfastened his pants. He slowly licked the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, eyes still transfixed at Hux's face. 

Hux couldn't take it.

“Stop,” he said, quietly and calmly, but when the droid refused to listen and started pulling his pants down, he got a handful grab of that dark hair and yanked it back hard, craning the droid’s neck even further back. “Listen when I say, Droid,” he spitted, ignoring a furious grunt from the droid. Hux looked down coldly at the droid whose eyes were unnaturally blaze with anger, and he saw all the things he’s missed for five years.

He wanted the droid close.

He didn't want the droid to touch him at all.

“If we are doing this, we will do it my way. Understood?” he asked.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” the droid sneered, daring him to say something, and Hux didn't know what the droid wanted him to say.

“Good. Now, hands behind your back and suck me.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Kylo said mockingly as he used his hands to pull Hux’s uniform pants down enough to work with his task before putting them behind his back as he’s told. The droid never lost the eye contact when he slowly moved his head closer and gave a soft kiss on his still placid cock. It’s pathetic that Hux was immediately half hard on the second that those full lips touched his skin. The synthskin that was made into those lips was soft and yielding, and Hux didn't want to think of how much it would get better if that’s Ben Organa’s mouth.

Kylo snorted. “You’re easy, Captain,” he said, nuzzling his nose against the shaft, lips kissing the skin when he said the word _you._

Only for you, Hux wanted to say, but it’s not right because this was not the boy he wanted, so he bit his lips and watched the droid worked on his cock. Kylo’s mouth was hot and wet when he engulfed him in, tongue rubbing the sensitive vain on the underside of the shaft. The droid swallowed him deeper down his throat without any gag reflect until his nose bumped against his groin, and he smirked up at him as if to taunt him to beg for more.

Hux was impossibly hard at the sight, and he felt like he’s aflame, being burnt mercilessly by his own memory of the boy he’s never had a chance to touch his skin. He pulled hard at the droid’s hair, yanking his mouth off him and held him in place for a mere second to take a good look at that smug familiar face once again before pushed him back in, thrusting hard into the back of his throat.

Hux came embarrassingly quick without any warning, and he didn't dare making any sound, except the boy’s name breathing out his lips as a sigh.

He dropped his hand from Kylo’s hair and let him ease off his spent cock. The droid opened his mouth wide, showing Hux his own semen splattered on that clever tongue with a smirk plastered on his lips and a dangerous gleam in his eyes before he closed it and swallowed all the fluid down.

“Now, Captain,” Kylo purred, still obediently kneeling at his feet with his hands behind his back, “who’s this Ben you keep thinking about during our section?” 

Hux was, indeed, so fucked.

 

* 


	3. Chapter 3

“If you don’t want me to leave, you can just say it, y’know,” the boy drawled the last word out slyly as he turned to look at him from the corner of his eyes with a smirk on his lips. Hux wanted to straight out deny, but didn't want to seem too eager to defend himself. (Because too eager meant lying, and he didn't want the boy to know that.)

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” he said curtly before turning his face the other way, watching the green of the short grasses went on for miles after miles, instead of the boy sitting next to him on the ground under the rarely seen bright blue sky and warm sunshine of Arkanis. “Are we done here? I need to bring you back before the dinner’s ready.”

“C’mon Armie, admit it. You miss me when I’m gone.”

“Of course not,” he said, even though the truth was he did miss him so, so much and didn't even want him to leave. But he’s Armitage Hux, and he had better things to do than missing this silly Core-world boy who’s never going to call Hux _his_ anything. (Useless and ungrateful boy meant nothing to anyone, his father used to say.)

After one last glance at the boy who’s still fidgeting with something in his hands, Hux decided to cut their day trip short and stood up. “This is nonsense. We need to go back now.”

“Why you’re in such a hurry to leave me behind, Armie. I thought you like me the most.”

“Stop calling me that,” he snapped, and it finally got Ben attention. He turned his face up to meet Hux’s eyes, and it made Hux even angrier when those eyes kept staring at him innocently as if he’s the one who’s being nonsense, because how dare that silly boy talked to him like that. He’s not the one who got away in the end and never looked back. He’s always right here, believing in the childish promises that’s never going to be true however hard he tried, however hard he waited.

Hux felt like he’s on the verge of crying, but he swallowed it back, because he’s tired of crying and being in tears all the damn time.

“You’re the one who leaves me behind,” he muttered, afraid that the boy would notice that he’s going to cry and got fed up with him if he spoke a little louder. He wanted the boy to keep him around, and he had to earn his place. (Because he’s useless and needed to try harder than others to keep his place, his father used to say.)

“Hey,” the boy called softly, reaching one hand up to wrap it around his wrist. “What’s wrong, Armie?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “Let’s leave. It’s getting late.”

“One more thing.” Ben pulled at his wrist, making him bend down a little, and before he could scold that silly boy to stop making a fool out of him, a white flower crown was put down on his head gently. That silly boy smiled so wide it made his eyes curve down a little into a little adorable upside down crescent moon shape.

“There,” he crooned as he used the back of his fingers to push a stray hair out of Hux’s forehead. Ben dragged his fingertips along his hair line, catching every naughty locks of red hair and putting them behind his ears oh so gently it made his heart ache.

“Hello pretty,” he teased. One of the corner of the boy’s mouth curve up a little into a smug smile that reminded him so much about the boy’s father, and it mades Hux blush uncontrollably. Ben snickered, looking so satisfied with himself. He slid his hand down Hux’s cheek as if to test how hot it was before stopping it at his chin, cupping them with his thumb pressing gently at Hux’s lower lip.

“You will make the most ruthless emperor the galaxy has ever seen, and also the prettiest one, of course.”

“What?”

“But you’ve got things to do first, sweetheart.”

“Ben,” he said, alarmed by the change of the boy’s voice.

“Time to start the day, _Captain_.”

 

Hux gasped, and he woke up to the same big brown eyes staring back at him. But this Ben Organa was not smiling at him sweetly like he remembered from the dream; he smirked cruelly while inclined his head to the side so he could keep the eye contact with Hux, who had fallen asleep at his desk last night with one side of his face pressed on his left forearm and his still burning cigarra loosely clutching between his fingers in his right hand.

Hux blinked, and this Ben Organa snorted.

“You had bad dreams, Captain,” he said, not quite a question, as he put one cold hand on the side of Hux’s head, pressing down firmly only a second before slowly, gently running his fingers through Hux’s hair to comb it back out of his face.

The movement was so familiar to his dream it made Hux confuse for a moment, and the warm sunlight that bathed his skin doesn’t make anything better; Hux was disoriented by the light that casting the shadow across the face he remembered anywhere although he had stopped missing it a long time ago. But it didn't take long before the soft mechanic whirling that appeared every time this Ben Organa moved his arms and legs in certain way mades him fully awake, remembering that he’s not on the Star Destroyer anymore, and aware of how close their faces were.

“There you are,” the droid crooned. The sweet tone of his deep voice sounded as if he’s mocking him for his dream, for craving every kind of feeling from the boy who left him behind, and it mades Hux want to cry for being so stupid to want that kind of things at all.

“Good morning, Captain,” Kylo said, still smirking, still mocking him with those familiar eyes. “You shouldn’t fall asleep with your cigarra still burning. It’s dangerous.”

With one hand still playing with his regulated short hair, Kylo reached his other hand out, trying to pluck the still burning cigarra out of his fingers. But before that could happen, Hux straightened up and used his right arm to push the droid away before pressing the cigarra back to his lips. His neck hurt, and his back was even more in pain, but no one was going to see him complain about that, especially that droid that kept looking at him with the smirk on his lips and a mocking gleam in his eyes.

Kylo backed away without any argument. He’s still in the same tattered clothes he wore last night, but he looked cleaner and more energised, probably recharged himself last night. He would order someone to find the droid better clothes, Hux told himself in his head while standing up. His joints creaked embarrassingly loud, and his lower back hurt when he straightened up in his full height.

“Are you in pain, Captain?” the droid asked, not bother to hide the sneer in his voice.

“If you want to stick around, you’d better shut up, Droid.”

Hux ignored the droid and inhaled one last smoke before putting it out in the glass he found in the fresher last night. He would tell someone to find him the ashtray too, Hux noted with himself while he headed to the fresher, getting himself ready for his second day on planetside.

When he’s ready in his new uniform and finally emerged from his bedroom, Kylo was still standing at the same spot he’s left him, huge and threatening with all those synthetic bulks and muscles.

Hux was not afraid, of course.

“I’m not taking order from you, Captain.”

“You are now,” he said coldly as he picked up his standard issued blaster from his desk and cliped it to his belt nimbly. Hux gave the droid a pointed look when he saw him starting to open his mouth to argue. “I will not tolerate any disobedience, Droid. Bare that in mind and do as I say, or else I will find the use of you as a piece of metal for this project. Do we understand each other?”

Hux didn't do threat, and he looked at the droid straight in the eyes with his head held high to make sure the droid knew that. Before the droid could throw any more tantrum and gave Hux the excuse to melt him down into a piece of metal, his personal comlink lying on his desk beepped.

“Captain,” Phasma’s voice came through the line.

Hux gave the droid one last glace before walking toward his desk and picking his comlink up to answer. He felt those brown bronze eyes on him, watching his every move. Hux looked back at the droid, daring him to do anything while he calmly lifted his comlink to his mouth. “Yes, Phasma.”

“We have a situation at the mess,” she reported, then hesitatingly added, “it’s nothing, but I think you might want to see.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yes, sir,” she said before disconnecting the line.

Hux put his personal comlink in his pants’ pocket as he reached for his greatcoat draping over the back of the chair and put each arm into the armhole dutifully, because this wasteland of the planet was so damn colder than space, which was not right in so many levels in Hux’s opinion.

“Stay in this room,” he ordered the droid curtly as he reached for his regulated hat and put it on his head. It’s really not necessary since he himself barely wore it, but it felt right to wear a full uniform on his officially first working day as a Chief Engineer of this so-called Starkiller Project.

Hux heard the droid growled, and before he could turn around to repeat his order, Kylo grabbed his hair, knocking his hat off and yanked his head back. Those big eyes were so furiously bright it looked unnatural.

“Don’t,” Kylo snarled as he stopped Hux’s hand from going to the blaster at his hip, gripping at his wrist so hard his bone groaned in protest.

Hux bared his teeth, drawing his other free hand out to strike, but the droid was faster and Hux ended up having both his wrists captured by the droid’s big hand. Kylo pressed them against his own broad chest, pulling Hux closer to his body.

“What do you think you are doing, Droid?” Hux hissed.

Kylo smirked when he struggled, and he squeezed Hux’s wrists harder in a punishing grip, carelessly bruising his skin as if daring Hux to try harder, as if it amused him to see black and blue painted against Hux’s pale skin.

It hurt to think that the boy he used to adore so fucking much wanted to see him cower in pain and fear like his father did. But, again, this was not that boy, and Hux should stop comparing them. (That boy had left Hux to rot and was never coming back. Hux knew that. He _knew._ )

“Pretty little thing,” Kylo purred. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he pulled Hux’s hair harder, baring his throat to those full lips to skim over. There’s no warm breath ghosting over his skin where it should be when Kylo pressed his nose softly behind his ear, and it put an uneasy feeling in the bottom of Hux’s stomach. (It shattered his delusion that this was the boy he’s waiting for in the worst way possible, and Hux didn't know how to deal with that feeling.)

“You can’t order me around, Captain,” the droid whispered coldly to the skin stretching over his jaw as if it’s a secret he willingly to share with only Hux. “Not now, and probably not ever. No one owns me. I _own_ me. You’d better keep that in mind, Captain.”

Hux hated the way the droid spited his title out like he’s mocking him, like he despited him, and Hux couldn't deal with that.

Kylo pressed one soft kiss onto his temple that still felt as if he was mocking Hux for feeling those stupid feelings before releasing him from his hard grip. He bended down to pick Hux’s hat up from the floor, setting it back into its shape with clumsy fingers that should look endearing then looked up to give Hux a smirk that, once again, reminded him of that boy’s father.

“I don’t take order from you, Droid,” he said, pulling his spine up straight into his full height. The droid had a few inches over him, but, of course, he’s not afraid.

“Of course, you are not,” Kylo murmured as he reached one hand out and pushed his fingers through Hux’s hair, combing it back into its place patiently. Once every single hair was in place, Kylo put his hat back onto his head with a smirk still plastered on his mouth.

“Ready to take over the galaxy, Captain?”

Hux knocked those hands away from his face before walking pass the droid out of the room without a single glance at the face that kept haunting him even when he’s fully awake and already suffering.

And, of course, the droid trailed after him out of the room like his own personal nightmare that refused to let him go.

 

*

 

It took only a few minutes for Hux and, inevitably, Kylo to reach the building that held the mess hall of the Base, and they’re greeted by Phasma in her chromium-coated armor and two squadrons of Stormtroopers standing at attention behind her with their blaster holding in both hands. They all stood in the dark hallway at the side of the double doors to the mess, out of sight from the people occupied in the hall.

Phasma gave him a curious head tilt when she saw Kylo with him, but gratefully didn't say anything about it. (She definitely had something to say after this. Hux was so sure of that.)

“Sergeant,” he said in the form of greeting, but she shushed him by putting her index finger in front of her mouth. Phasma urged him to stand next to the double doors, and she put him just there with his back against the wall as if he’s kid who could not move fast enough and needed to be placed to the required spot.

It still amused him from time to time of why he picked her for his very first NCO. Kylo probably thought of the same thing as he gave Hux a knowing smirk from the opposite wall that he leaned his back against. The droid folded his arms over his chest and crossed his long legs at the ankle, threatening the other around him with his huge form hiding under that tattered black cloak and dangerous gleams in his eyes, like a feral creature lurking in the dark and waiting to strike.

Hux ignored him and glance inside the mess hall. It’s still early morning and there’s a few people in there, mostly the scientists judging from the white lab coat they’re wearing, nursing their breakfast and their today’s first cup of caf. He still couldn't remember all of the staff working here yet, but he definitely remembered Azaleh Manvev’s voice.

“Who does he think he is? Walking around, demanding things, like he owns the place. This is my project for Kriff’s sake!”

Hux couldn't say he’s surprised by this outburst since Azaleh Manvev didn't quite hide how he despited Hux for being here, but it did surprise him that the head of the scientists had a gut to say it out loud in the middle of the mess hall over breakfast. (And for fuck’s sake, who said this kind of thing over breakfast anyway.)

There’s a quiet mumble of agreement from a few people in the hall, and that probably spurred the scientist on.

“How a knucklehead from the military will be able to manage to construct something this big, I wonder. That boy’s parent is probably a higher-up in the Order to land their son in charge of this project. Think of how much they have to lick the General’s boots for this.” A weak laugh and a few tasteless jokes followed the insult, and Hux didn't blame the scientist for what he said about his parent for one bit, because for these past few days he found himself wondering the same thing.

“I don’t know, but I heard that this project was drafted from that boy’s design back when he’s a cadet in the Academy. That why the General authorized him to be in charge of the project,” someone hesitatingly argued, and Hux had to give it to that man to he knew that much.

There’s a loud thump of someone using their fist to hit the table, disturbing the utensils and plates, and making them clank together. It’s probably Azaleh Manvev himself, Hux guessed as he tried not to roll his eyes.

“Bullshit! That boy is good for nothing. He’ll set back our work, and I won’t allow that. I’ll get rid of him. We don’t need him and his goons here.”

That’s it. Hux had enough of this. He already had enough of his father degrading him from time to time. He didn't need this worthless scientist adding to the pile. Hux slightly turned his head to Phasma who stood next to him, and calmly asked, “is he replaceable?”

Phasma gave him a curt nod. “He’s a planetologist, sir. I’ve already sent a list of the scientists studying in the same field with better reputation to your datapad.”

Good girl, he wanted to say, but she probably killed him before he could utter the first syllable out, so he settled with only an appreciated hum in his throat. It reminded him again about why he chose her for his first NCO.

“Is it possible to require the best of them to work for us?”

“Kidnapping and blackmailing always work like a charm, sir,” she answered nonchalantly, and it put a faint smile on his lips. Hux gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Good work, Sergeant,” he mumbled. “Now, let’s get rid of the problem.”

He strutted into the mess hall with his troopers in their white armor in tow. All conversation suddenly came to a halt once he stopped at the front of the table where his head of the scientists chose to have his breakfast among his flock.

Azaleh Manvev didn't look startle by his appearance. The man crossed his arms over his chest defensively as he raised his eyes to meet Hux straight on. He’s a brave man, Hux had to give him that.

“Hello, Mr. Manvev,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Captain,” the scientist greeted him back just as coldly.

“It’s a pleasure talking to you, Mr. Manvev.”

The scientist quirked his eyebrows up a little in surprise, but before he could voice his doubt, Hux pulled his blaster out of the holster and mades a clean shot at the man’s forehead. The range was too close that the force of the shot pushed the body and the chair back a several feet before it tottered down to the floor and mades the blood spatter on Hux’s face.

The loud gunshot that still echoed back and forth inside the metal wall put everyone vacated in the mess hall into the panic silent, and Hux drank the fright and terror he saw in their eyes in. He clipped his blaster back to its hoister and looked around the room, making sure he made an eye contact with everyone.

“Does anyone have something else to say?” he asked aloud with one raised eyebrow, and when there’s no one answered or even raised their head to meet his eyes, he nodded to himself. “Good.”

Hux turned to his Sergeant who stood behind him with her huge threatening present. “Call the droid to clean the place,” he ordered, waiting for her curt yes sir before walking out of the hall, leaving the rest to Phasma and her efficient squadron.

And there’s Kylo Ren, standing in the same stance at the same place in the dark hallway, smirking the cruel smirk of his with those unnatural bright eyes that somehow gleamed treacherously in the dark. The droid stretched one hand out, beckoning Hux to come closer to him, and Hux did, walking toward that hand like a lost soul craving to be touched.

“Look at you,” Kylo cooed, voice sweet as sin. He cupped his one hand under Hux’s jaw, thumb resting gently on his cheekbone, while the other hand pushed the loosed locks out of his forehead and back behind his ear. The droid hummed softly in his throat as he used his thumb to smear the blood over Hux’s skin covering his cheekbone before trailing it down to his lower lip, painting it red over and over with a swift of his finger. “Beautiful.”

He pressed his thumb down onto Hux’s lower lip, urging him to part his mouth, and Hux did, foolishly so, because he was so lost in those eyes that kept staring at him as if he’s some precious thing that needed to be owned. The tip of the blood-stained finger slipped a little inside, and Hux used the tip of his tongue to lick it clean.

Kylo smiled at that, all teeth and vicious.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you cry bloody tears, Captain,” the droid said, eyes dark with promise. “Tears will make you even more beautiful, and I can’t wait to see that.”

 

*

 

Hux should know that the droid would keep his promise.

He spent half of his day in the meeting, talking and listening to all the things the scientists had to say and willing to offer for this project. The General definitely wouldn't be pleased to hear that with most parts of the planet, including North and South pole, were still inaccessible by foot because of the unyielding snowstorm, it might take decades to prepare the planet for the installation of the core and power generation.

And that vile old man probably didn't have any more decade to spend anyway, Hux thought to himself tiredly as he might as well add six AT-AT walkers into the list of equipments he had to beg from that said old man. He sighed as he murmured for the light in his room to turn up to 70% when 55% was now too dark and the light from the datapad was starting to hurt his eyes.

The last sight of day light was gone a couple hours ago, just after the shuttle took Phasma and one of her best squadron out of this damn planet’s atmosphere, heading to the planet Tinnel IV in the Inner Core, where his new planetologist and a few engineers were located and about to be abducted. (If they wouldn't come willingly, obviously.) He hoped she would success. He hoped she came back with his planetologist and engineers he specifically asked for. They needed at least to move forward, although it’s such a small distance in this fucking long journey on this goddamned planet. It meant a shorter time he had to be stuck here, on this God forsaken plannet.

Hux used the back of his hand to push his hair out of his eyes then reached for his still burning fifth cigarra of the day that rested on the lip of the cup. (They couldn't find him the ashtray, so they gave him this fucking tiny cup instead. He’s not going to complain anything since he saw those troopers running around the base asking for the ashtray with his own eyes. Still, a fucking tea cup for kriff’s sake!) He put it between his lips, inhaling a mouthful of rich smoke that he’s addicted since the last day of the Academy, holding it in to warm his chest then slowly letting it out through his parted lips.

There’s a several more reports from the surveying team left to read. They would be the last batch of it, and then he would start assessing their situation and write his own report to the General. He’s not yet overseen the blueprint and the draft schematic diagram of the project. He would need to study those before moving to his report, obviously. Hux held in the urge to sigh as he tapped on his datapad, calling one of the reports from the surveying team up.

“You need a break, Captain. You’ve been sitting there the whole day.”

Hux startled a little by the sound of the droid he forgot that was still in the same room with him for the whole time. Kylo, sitting cross-leg on the hard floor next to the door with a several cable cords linking from the back of his neck to one of the ports embolden near the door panel, opened his eyes up to meet Hux across the room. He could literally see all the codes running back and forth in those unnaturally bright eyes. The droid face was calm and he tilted his head to the side a little as if listening to a whisper from someone Hux could not see.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice slightly muffled by the cigarra still held loosely between his lips.

“Introducing myself to the landlord,” Kylo answered matter-of-factly, shrugging before he stilled and looked to the side, concentratedly listening to something Hux could not hear.

A few second past before he turned back to look straight into his eyes again. “Apparently, she’s a nice girl and let me glide in easily, all slippery and warm, y’know.”

A lewd smirk that slowly stretched those plum lips wide and a tip of that warm tongue that Hux knew firsthand of how warm and wet it was that was pushed out to lick teasingly at the corner of the mouth made Hux hurriedly look back down to his datapad, skin burning too hot he felt his blood turn cold in comparison. He hoped the light wasn't too bright to make the droid notice. Hux was too tired to deal with this kind of thing right now. A gravitational force of the darn planet was much stronger than what was set any Star Destroyer he used to be stationed, and every move he made tired him.

“And what have you learnt about this place, then?” he asked conversationally as he moved his eyes along the lines of alphabets, trying to understand what it meant and if it’s counted to be taken note to the General. He couldn't go with his usual speed since he needed to read them a few more times to actually understand them, but he’s getting there. At least he’s moving forward toward something that would make him return to the Star Destroyer a little faster.

“There’s not much to learn,” the droid replied, shrugging. “She’s still growing, and her secrets bore me. The staffs are warried of you, by the way. They keep mentioning about you on their comlinks and their chatlog.”

“Good to know,” he muttered absentmindedly as he turned to his other datapad to type down what he found interesting from the report.

Burying himself in the report, Hux missed to see the droid pulling the cable cords out of his neck and standing up from the floor. It startled him when a warm hand suddenly touched the side of his neck from behind, the thumb fondling with his cheekbone while the other four fingers curling around his throat and resting just below his chin. Kylo tilted his chin up, and Hux found himself looking up to a face of the boy he’s used to dream of, who now grinned wickedly down to him.

“Hello pretty,” the droid drawled as he used the pad of his thumb to stroke his skin softly.

The words were so familiar it fucked Hux up a little inside in the cruelest way and left him speechless with nothing better to say but a quiet choked whimper of a brokenhearted boy he once was.

“Would you like me to fuck you, pretty?”

“Get out of my face, Droid,” he hissed, and the droid smirked even wider.

Kylo tightened his fingers around his neck, not too tightly but just enough to make it hard to take a deep breathe. The mechanic whirl of unoiled gears moving against each other echoed in the quiet room when the droid bended down to kiss the corner of his mouth so softly it felt like he’s mocking before standing back up to stare down at him right in the eyes

“Is that a no?”

“I won’t say it twice, Droid.”

“Good,” he said, seeming to sober up a little. But before Hux could say anything more, Kylo quirked the corners of his mouth up into a sadistic sneer. “Because I will fuck you anyway, Captain.”

 

*

 

Things were moving too fast for Hux’s tired and overworked brain to grab a hold on them.

One minute he’s sitting in his chair, hands pulled back ready to strike that cunning droid down and set himself free from those hands that kept manipulating him into someone he hated to be, and then the next minute, Hux was pulled up from the chair and pushed face down on his own desk, arms crossing behind his back with both of his wrists held by one big hand in tight punishing grip.

Kylo kicked the chair out of the way before nudging Hux’s legs to spread a little wider, enough for him to stand between them and grind his hardening cock against Hux’s ass teasingly. The corner of one of his datapads dug into his shoulder, but he ignored the pain so he could glare over his other shoulder to that fucking droid who sneered down at him like a cat that finally got the cream.

“Let go of me, Droid,” Hux snarled as he struggled to get himself free from this position, but like this morning, he couldn't set himself free from this droid, who seemed to fascinate by the way he got frustrated. Kylo used the back of his free hand to gently caress his cheek before reaching out to pick up the still burning cigarra that Hux dropped and snubbed it in the cup.

“Hush now, Captain. Relax. Everything is gonna be fine. A good hard fuck won’t hurt anyone. I’m a pleasure droid, remember? I’m gonna make you feel real good all you want is to be stuffed full by my cock.” The droid emphasizes his words with a couple hard thrusted against Hux’s behind, and Hux hated himself that his cock stirred a little by the cheer size of the cock he felt underneath all those clothes.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned when he felt his belt being unbuckled and his pants and undergarment being pulled down to the middle of his thighs, just enough for his ass to be on displayed. Kylo pushed the tail of his uniform tunic up and held it in the same hand he used to holds Hux’s wrists together.

“So soft, so pretty, my precious little Captain,” the droid cooed so sweetly as he fondled one of Hux’s ass cheeks with gentle hand, and Hux couldn't help but sucked those pretty words in like a man in search for something saccharine his whole life. He gave up on looking over his shoulder and pressed his cheek down on the cool surface of the desk, staring blankly at the far wall of his quarter when the droid seemed to do nothing but caressing his skin where it’s not covered by his uniform, which wasn't much even when he’s half naked like this. He admitted that he liked the way the droid gently touched him, treating as if he’s easy to break and needed to be handled with extremely care.

It’s absurd, and he hated himself for feeling like that at all.

That’s why it gave him a startle when there’s a wet fingertip nudging against the rim of his hole. Hux stood on the ball of his feet, trying to pull away, but the hand holding his wrists didn't let him go far enough to stop that finger from pushing inside. The next finger came shortly after the first one, and it pushed and rubbed at all the right places inside. Hux had to bite his lips hard to stop from groaning and asking the droid for more.

It might have been a long time, but it’s not long enough for him to beg. Because he’s Armitage Hux, and Armitage Hux was not going to beg anyone even for just a tiny bit of mercy.

“Now, Captain,” the droid said after he had enough play with Hux’s hole with his fingers. He pulled his fingers off and undid his legging calmly slow. “Be a nice boy and relax for me, yeah?”

Before Hux could muster a strength to tell the droid to fuck off, he felt a blunt head of the droid’s cock rubbing between his cheeks, trailing wet precum all over the skin before it’s pushed in. The glans spread his hole so wide it burned. Hux breathed hitch and, once again, stood on the ball of his feet, trying to move away.

“Shhh,” Kylo shushed as he bended down to kiss his bright red ear and snaked his hand between his body and the desk to grab his cock, stroking it firmly with a little twist at the head. “It’s alright, pretty. Just a bit more. That’s it. Breathe, pretty. Breathe slowly.” Inch by agony inch, it took Kylo several patient minutes to be fully seated inside, and Hux choked on his own breath in every inch he made it inside.

It might have been a long time and he wasn't in the dorm in the Academy anymore. Still, Hux was too scared to make any sound at all.

“There, all in. You’re such a good boy, Captain. So good for me,” the droid crooned as he started moving his hip into several tiny thrusts as if to test the tightness of his hole.

The familiar words he used to hear the other boy with similar voice whispered into his ear so sweetly like a lover would confused Hux and made him wonder whether this was one of his hopeful dreams that the boy finally came back to him and took him away like he had promised.

“Hey, who are you thinking about?”

A sharp thrust that was angled just right brought Hux back to his own quarter on the damn planet with a soft groan in his throat. Kylo growled when he stayed quiet. He finally abandoned Hux’s wrists so he could use both hands to hold onto his hip, moving Hux into his own set pace cruelly. The droid rammed his hip, smacking their skin together loudly in the quiet room.

“None of your business, Droid,” he hissed, hands scrapping uselessly on the flat surface of the desk, nothing to hold on to. His cock rubbed roughly against the edge of the desk at the same pace the droid set behind him. It’s painful, but it made him even harder.

“Stop thinking about that boy,” Kylo snarled in his ear before biting hard onto the nape of his neck, carelessly leaving a bloody teeth mark on his fragile pale skin. “Come for me, Captain. C’mon.”

He snapped his hip once, twice, thrice more without missing his prostrate, and Hux came just like that, untouched with the edge of the desk digging painfully into his shaft. The droid came a few more thrusts after. He didn't even pretend to be out of breath like most of the pleasure droids were programmed to be. Kylo just straightened up into his full height, still fully seated inside and holding Hux’s hip in a bruising grip that would leave a handprint on each side for a several more days.

Hux laid still, trying to calm his heart down from its wildly rhythm by breathing through his mouth. He’s not success, of course. Even when his official comlink rang, he still could barely hear it over the beating of his own heart and harsh panting.

It’s Kylo who reached out to accept the call.

“Captain, sir,” said the nonchalantly sweet voice of the trooper in charge of the communication room. He opened his mouth to acknowledge her greeting, but he’s still out of breath and couldn't form any word.

She took his silent for her to continue. “Your father calls, sir. He’s waiting in the line and insist you to take his call.”

 

*


	4. Chapter 4

Hux felt himself stop breathing, lung squeezed tight in a cruel grip of his own old childish fear that he still couldn't quite shake it off even after all these years away from home. Brendol Hux was and would always be bigger than life in his eyes. (Hux didn't want to admit it, but in the foolishly childish part of his brain, he knew that he would always be scared of his father. He would always seek for the old man's approvals and compliments, sucking them up like a greedy child he always was.)

"Sir?" the trooper sounded uncertain when he didn't appear to acknowledge her information.

"The Captain will be ready to take the call in a minute. Put his father on hold until the Captain is ready to talk with him."

It's the droid again who interfered with his call. The arrogant tone of an unfamiliar voice confused the trooper a bit, Hux could tell, but she's still as professional as one could expect from the well-conditioned trooper and mumbled a quiet yes sir in return before muting the line.

"C'mon, pretty," said Kylo, who bended down at the waist to put a soft kiss on his temple and use his nose to nuzzle against his tousled hair. All the contacts he made with his nose and lips were so gentle and caring, unlike the hands that still gripped hard at his hip, bruising it darker and darker. "Let's get dress. Don't make your father wait any longer."

 _Let him wait_ , Hux wanted to say, but the thought was pulled out of him at the same time the droid pulled out. The warm fluid that leaked out and trailed down his thighs after was disgusting and humiliating, but Hux didn't have time to linger with those feelings. Kylo pulled his trousers up his hip before pulling him up and turning Hux around to face him. They were so close Hux could count all the freckles on the droid’s face and feel the warm radiating from the smooth Synthskin.

"You're a mess," the droid noted as he did the button of Hux's pants. "And has a tiny waist," he added as he buckled the belt back to its place at Hux's waist.

"Thanks to you, fucker," Hux murmured, eyes casting down to look at those big capable hands that fussed over his uniform, trying to ease the wrinkle out.

"Language, Captain," Kylo chided with a hint of smile in his eyes while he used his fingers combing through Hux’s hair, taming it back into its place.

"Fuck off."

The droid snorted. “Such a child. Putting you over my knees would be fun, Captain,” Kylo scoffed as he trailed his fingertips along Hux's kiss-bruised neck before gripping hard at the back of his neck, forcing Hux to look up those two inches different to meet those unnatural bright eyes. The droid sneered, and it still made his inside quake unpleasantly.

(Please treat me more gently, Hux wanted to beg, because he’d loved the boy for far too much, far too long, and it hurt when it seemed like that boy didn’t care, that Hux wasn’t worth even just a gentle hand and a soft smile. Being loved was a strange concept that he wasn’t familiar with, but at least he knew that leaving bruises on his skin and a cruel smile weren’t it, and it hurt.)

It took Hux a full minute staring at those brown bronze eyes for him to realize that he’s not looking at the same eyes he so loved, and the droid in front of him was not the boy he’s waiting for.

Hux felt himself choked up, but he swallowed it back and swatted the droid’s hand away from his skin.

“Fuck off,” he repeated with more venom in his voice.

The droid held both hands up, palms opened and slowly backed away with the eyes still fixed with his like a predator retreating back into its hiding with a promise to strike back when the time came.

“Sir yes sir,” the droid sneered, lips twitched up at the corner cruelly.

Hux turned back to his desk, ignoring the droid completely. With one deep inhale of the stale cold air in the room, he reached out to accept his father’s call. It’s a hologram, and his father appeared as a bluish holographic standing in front of his desk.

The last time Hux saw his father was also happened to be their last face to face meeting. It was when Hux was 23 and just graduated from school. He went back to the Mansion to pack all his things into his rucksack, preparing to board the Star Destroyer he finally got assigned to after several tries and wishing to never return back down.

“Hello father,” he greeted the holographic of a tall sturdy man that was still in a fit shape in his mid-forty and didn’t look any day older than the last time Hux had seen him half a decade ago.

Even Hux could guess that he was probably born from a mistake of one drunken night in the red district of the town by how young his father was and how close of age they were.

The old man was in his study room, Hux could tell from the way his dark hair swayed by the wind. There’s only one window in the Mansion that was always open no matter the weather, and it’s that window in his father’s study room which looked out to the endless land belonged to the Huxes for generations. Hux straightened up more when he felt his father swept his eyes all over him as if to find any tiny thing to degrade him.

He found none, of course.

“You make me wait. For the second time,” said his father. It’s not an accusation. No, Brendol Hux didn’t work that way.

Hux crossed his hands at the small of his back, feet shoulder-wide, a perfect parade rest position. “Apology, father. There’s a lot to be done,” he answered as one of the _a lot_ walked to stand in front of the desk, meeting his eyes through the holographic with a mocking gleam in the eyes and a taunting sneer plastered on the lips. The bluish light of the holographic casted a weird shadow on the droid’s face, making him look more feral.

Hux ignored him and tried to focus with his father, but it’s hard since his eyes kept looking through the holographic to the droid in the back. It’s a habit he needed to break as that was not the boy he’d desired.

“What could have been done there on that cursed planet,” the Commandant scoffed as if he’s talking to a little boy who boasted about the importance of the childish thing. It made Hux feel just as childish, like it always did, but years of learning to live with Brendol Hux made him puff his chest with an expressionless face. Cowering in fear was no good, he had learnt. It gave his father a power to hit him harder, to bruise his skin deeper.

“If you say so, father.”

The feature of his father’s face hardened after his nonchalant answer. The old man scowled. “Years flying around in Star Destroyers finally thicken your skin, I see,” he said unkindly.

Hux hoped that it’s true, because he’s tired of being sentimental to foolish things. He glanced at one of those foolish things that kept sneering at him through the bluish holographic of his father, making it look like him who said all those words his father’s saying. The words hurt even more when he though like that so he tried to focus on the translucent holographic of his father and willed this call to end.

When he didn’t get any reply he hoped for, his father continued, “you should appreciate my hard-work, Armitage. If it’s not for me putting words in the General’s ears, you won’t be standing there at all.”

 _This is the payback of me leaving home and you want me to fail_ , he wanted to argue _. You want to see me rot here so people will finally forget about a son you disgracefully had with the only redheaded whore in town_ , he wanted to yell. Instead of saying all those words and showing his father how it terrified him to be left here alone and hopeless, Hux schooled his face and impassively said, “you’ve never had a faith in me, father.”

“No, Armitage. I’ve never had,” his father admitted matter-of-factly, and even all these years it still hurt to hear those words, especially when all he could see and feel was the face of the boy who was standing behind the holographic and the warm fluid he left behind inside Hux.

Hux swallowed the lump in his throat and held his head even higher.

“What may I help you, father?” he finally decided to cut to the point. “It’s late here already, and there’s a few things that still need to be done tonight.”

“Just checking on you, Armitage. Make sure you won’t embarrass my name any further than it has been.”

 _I’ll make you proud_ , Hux wanted to say, but he didn’t have a heart to say it aloud because that’s not what his father wanted to hear, so he swallowed those words back and only gave his father a curt nod.

The Commandant seemed content with his answer and continued, “I heard people said the General will promote you to Major soon if the Project proceed well. I’ll put a good word for you, of course. Don’t you worry Armitage.”

“Thank you, father. I appreciate that.”

“And I hope, Armitage,” his father’s eyes turned even harder than they already were, coldly looking at him in warning, “I do hope that you would success in this project of yours. Otherwise, I’ll make sure you die trying to make it happen on that godforsaken planet. I don’t want a disgrace in my family. Do you understand?”

“Father…,” he hesitantly said, and he hated how his voice sounded like a scared little child that was afraid to be left alone in the darkened room. It made him realized at that moment of how horrify he was to be left here on this planet alone without the darkness of the galaxy and his stars and never got to leave.  

 _Help me, please don’t leave me to die here_ , he found himself want to beg, to go on his knees and cling to his father’s trousers with tear-stained face and bloody split lips, sobbing _daddypleasehurtmenomore_ like he used to when he’s much, much younger and still so fucking foolish. But the cold in his father’s eyes and the impassive face that he wore like a mask kept all those words lock inside his throat for the wraith of his father scared him even more than his own fear.

Hux,once more, swallowed a lump formed in his throat down and lifted his chin up a little bit higher like an arrogant little shit he wanted his father to think he was. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” His father gave him a curt nod before cutting the line off, leaving him to stare blankly ahead into the eyes of the boy he so adored.

Once again, it took some time for Hux to realized that he wasn’t looking at the eyes of the boy he had been waiting for.

“Hey,” the droid said as he walked closer to the desk, one hand reaching out across the desk that separated them to touch his face. The movement of his joints made a loud whirling noise echoing in a quiet room.

Hux forced himself to focus on that dysfunction instead of the tightness in his chest and a look in the droid’s eyes. He moved away before that hand could touch his skin, saying, “Come. Your joints need to be look at.”

Hux walked out of his quarter without glancing back to check whether the droid followed him or not, but the heavy footstep that trailed behind him to the right was enough to answer that question.

They walked in silent and stopped only once for Hux to ask for the closest place where they kept the maintenance tools and such. They were pointed to the hangar bay, and to the hangar bay they went. It took them several minutes to spot a small storeroom at the furthest corner of the hangar where the spare parts were kept. With a few codes nimbly keyed on the pad near the door, Hux led the droid inside.

The room was small, pitch black and full of parts from several machines scattered around haphazardly. In the dark, he recognized some to be parts for the shuttles and some he had no idea at all of what they were for.

“Light…”

“No need,” Hux interrupted, and with a flick of his wrist, continued, “go sit somewhere. I’ll find the tool.”

He left Kylo to find somewhere to sit while he occupied himself with a tattered toolbox he found inside the cabinet located at the corner. It’s too dark to see which tool he actually needed, but he didn’t want to see the droid’s face so he decided to bring the whole box to the small wooden table the droid was perching with both of his feet move a little back and forth above the ground. The joints at his knees made a whirling noise even with those small movements.

“It’s the mine,” the droid suddenly said as he looked down to his hands, watching himself closed his fingers into a fist then slowly opened before closing them into a fist again. “It’s too humid and the place those fuckers kept us was constantly damp. It fucked up our motors.”

“Is that so,” Hux murmured absentmindedly as he stepped into the space between Kylo’s spread legs and heaved the toolbox onto the table, eyes locked to those long thick fingers.

He didn’t take the clothes off that first time in the dorm, Hux suddenly remembered while watching those fingers made from metal and Synthskin flexed. He would never know now how it felt when the boy’s skin moved against his. He could barely remembered how warm those hands were when they caressed his cheeks anymore, and it made him sad that the memory he had cherished for all these years started to fade into nothing as if that part of his life was a lie.

Hux suddenly couldn’t breathe, and he’s terrified.

“Hey,” the droid said, voice quiet and unusual soft as he moved his hands to clasp Hux’s face in both hand, pushing it up slightly to meet his eyes. There’s nothing gentle about the touch, but it’s so freaking warm Hux found himself wanting to turn his face to the side so he could nuzzle the callused palm.

But, of course, he was Armitage Hux and doing something like that was below him.

“You’re spacing out again, Captian.”

Hux pushed those hands away from his face. “Grab the toolbox. We’re doing this in my quarter. I need to draw your blueprint.”

That’s a good plan, Hux thought as he turned his back to the droid. Drawing the blueprint and planning the upgrade for the droid would occupy him for a while and take his mind off these foolish things.

Before he could head to the door, Kylo grabbed his waist, pulling him back and circled both strong arms around his torso, holding Hux in place in the space between those long powerful legs.

“You know what,” Kylo said to his skin, giving kisses at the nape of his neck with every word he said. “When this work of yours are done, we will leave this planet back to your home. I’ll hold him down in his own bed for you and let you strangle him with your bare hands. A poison is also great. Watching him choke on his own vomit and blood is gonna be entertaining, don't you think. Still, nothing beats the feeling of someone struggling to survive under your hands while watching the light in their eyes slowly fade away. Trust me, it'll be fun. Either way, I promise your face will be the last thing the old man see when he takes his last breath. I’ll make sure of that.”

It took a while for Hux to understand what the droid was talking about, and all of a sudden, he was on a verge of tears.

Kylo put a kiss under his jaw as he nuzzled his long nose against a soft skin behind Hux’s ear. He chuckled softly into Hux's ear, and it’s such a cruel sound. “And I’ll fuck you afterward, of course,” he whispered conspiringly, and Hux could feel his mean smirk on his skin. “Hard and fast. Making you come over and over until you remember nothing but the shape of my cock buried inside you so deep you can feel it at the back of your throat. That’s the promise, my dear Captain.”

“Okay,” Hux choked as pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes hard until it hurt and willed himself not to cry. He doubled over, unconsciously trying to hind and protect his head like he always did when it hurt, when there’s nothing safe enough for him to breathe. Kylo held him even tighter, locking him in place and keeping him from escaping.

In the dark small room, the words sounded like a dirty secret just between him and the cruel droid. A promise. Just for him.

“We’re going to kill your father and fuck. It’ll be a great date, my dear Captain. I can’t wait for you to finish your job here.”

 

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PiiNizm at Tumblr :)


End file.
